


Enfermedad

by eloanna



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloanna/pseuds/eloanna
Summary: Un sueño después de tres años
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 4





	Enfermedad

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que hayan algunos errores de redacción, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo similar :).

Habían pasado más de tres años, y cuando creía que todo estaba absolutamente superado, su cabeza nuevamente se reía de él.

Quizás dejar las pastillas para dormir había sido un gran error.

¡Es que la situación era más que jodida! Al despertar no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido.

Era como en los viejos tiempos: 

Una calidez que creía haber olvidado, llena de paz, ternura y sensualidad. ¿Cómo era posible que sólo una persona fuese capaz de traerle con lo que parecía tan simple, como su mera presencia, tanto?

Sus brazos se entrecruzaban por su pecho y él parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad. Su cálida y húmeda boca plantando besos por su cuello, y su parte terrenal parecía también suspirar con él mientras lo que él hacía en su sueño era gemir con más fuerza. Y su amante no lo dejaba: su amante era todo lo que había sido y mejor. Su afecto, que para él debería ser una enfermedad de la que debería haberse curado en estos tres años, era insuperable, e incluso parecía que por un momento lloraría de lo tanto que peleaba su corazón por salir de su pecho.

_-Aún te espero, mi Johnny -_ le susurró, y él, antes de que fuese capaz de decir algo, se despertó.

Quería gritar. Quería golpear algo. Pero Yoko estaba justamente, ahí, a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

 _Y él sabía que ella lo sabía_. Era un juego, una pelea, que no valía la pena ganar. 

Se observaron, y Yoko, simplemente atinó a darle una pastilla y un jugo.

_Habría que tratar nuevamente la enfermedad._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> De "Dream is Over" debo corregir el nuevo capítulo, pero está hecho! :) sólo debo dedicarme a editarlo (ha sido mucho tiempo de tener que escribir, pero los estudios han ocupado gran parte de mi tiempo :'( extraño mucho estar por aquí!)


End file.
